Extraña pareja
by sonrais777
Summary: Historia relacionada con mis OC s-Nadie sabe cómo alguien va a encontrar a su alma gemela, incluso este podría parecer todo lo contrario a lo esperado, pero al final aunque nadie lo esperase, eran una linda y extraña pareja.


**No he podido evitar hacerlo de nuevo. Y es que he tenido esta idea por la cabeza por mucho tiempo y sí, si estás leyendo esto Tsubasa23 es del especial de uno de mis OC´s. Para quienes no los conozcan los invito a leer mi fanfic, Esperanza en Paris. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de que el nuevo año significa nuevos proyectos, nuevas historias y al fin terminar mi libro… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Extraña pareja.

Capitulo único.

No podía creer su mala suerte. Giró de nuevo la llave pero el auto no arrancaba. Gruñó y golpeó el volante.

-¡Estúpido auto de alquiler! ¡Estúpida Suiza! ¡Estúpida yo!

Iris Ferrel no podía creer su mala suerte. Desde que había llegado al CERN como una promesa de la investigación de la física todo parecía irle de mal en peor. Sus compañeros la odiaban por ser más joven y más lista, dos cualidades divididas dependiendo el género y que por ello prefería ignorar a sus compañeros de trabajo como si fuesen poca cosa para ella. Su estancia en el país no era tampoco fácil, su departamento no tenía agua caliente por las mañanas y la luz iba y venía a su antojo. Y por si fuera poco, otro de los aspirantes a tener una plaza permanente gustaba de acosarla en el trabajo y últimamente también en los lugares de alrededor como en esa cafetería que le gustaba y una librería que tenía un buen repertorio de libros muy interesantes.

Y ahora, el auto de alquiler se descomponía ese día que debía presentar una conferencia en dos horas, el cielo encapotado decía que se venía una fuerte tormenta, y por si fuera poco, su ya alborotado cabello se veía afectado por la estática haciéndola parecer una bruja, tal y como la apodaban por sus alborotados rizos color miel.

A punto de llorar apoyó su frente en el volante.

-Debí quedarme en Francia... ¡Maldición! Debí aceptar esa plaza en la universidad, dar clases es más sencillo que esto.- suspiró sumida en su desgracia cuando algo captó su atención… El sonido de una motocicleta en el camino.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y para su sorpresa vio una motocicleta, su conductor iba de negro y con un reluciente casco con flamas impresas.

Podría pedirle ayuda pero si era sincera se sintió intimidada por aquella bestia de dos ruedas y el sonido que hacía. Se encogió lo más posible para que no le viera, aunque su cabello se lo hacia difícil.

-Pasa de largo. Pasa de largo...- rezó para que no le viera y…

 **Toc toc.**

Los golpecitos a su ventana le hicieron alzar la vista y ver al sujeto con el casco aun puesto haciéndole parecer a un ser del espacio exterior.

-¡Ah!

-Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?- habló con voz sofocada por el casco.

-¿Eh?- el sujeto al fin se quitó el casco y vaya que fue una gran sorpresa al ver un par de preciosos ojos grises mirarla fijamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Eh... e-el auto no enciende.- ¿qué le pasaba? Era como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar por varios segundos. Además, el tipo tenía una pinta de rebelde sin causa que le recordaba a James Dean, pero más…

-¿Puedes levantar el capo para ver?

-¿Eh? N-No...- no era que no quisiera, sino que no sabía cómo.- Se atascó.- se excusó patéticamente y de repente un estruendoso relámpago sonó sobre sus cabezas y la fuerte lluvia cayó sobre el motociclista.

-¡Déjame subir a tu coche!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me estoy empapando, por favor.- ella no quería que entrase pero él había sido muy amable deteniéndose así que lo dejó entrar.

Este pasó sus dedos por su sedoso cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta. Le dio mucha envidia ese brillante cabello de ébano.

-Cielos, parece como si el cielo se estuviese cayendo. No creí que lloviera tan pronto.

-Mmmh. Ya veo.

-Me llamo René Decrois. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Madeleine Trudeau.- no era cierto, era el nombre de una mujer odiosa de su oficina pero aún tenía cierta desconfianza.

-Lindo nombre. ¿Hacia dónde ibas?

-Iba al CERN.

-Wow. Debes ser muy inteligente para trabajar allí.

-¿Y tú como sabes que trabajo allí?

-El gafete. Y no deberías avergonzarte por tu nombre. Iris Ferrel es más bonito que Madeleine Trudeau.- Iris maldijo el gafete de su solapa. Pero René sonrió mostrando unos blancos y perfectos dientes que seguro no pasaron por frenos como los de ella.

-No soy un asesino, ni un malviviente por si lo preguntas. Escribo para una revista de viajes. ¿Habrás escuchado de Le Tour du Monde?- ella abrió los ojos grande. Por supuesto que sí. Era una prestigiosa revista de viaje por todo el mundo y ella había comprado un par de números antes de irse a Suiza.

-Algo...- respondió titubeando y René sonrió.

-Eres una mala mentirosa. ¿Lo sabias? Oh, la lluvia ya está aminorando. Si tienes prisa, puedo llevarte en mi motocicleta.

-No creo que sea buena idea...- dijo viendo la moto y el camino lleno de lodo.

-Oh, vamos. Nadie pasa por aquí.- ella tenía el ceño fruncido y René desvió la mirada con una sonrisa burlona.- Y escuche que hay asaltantes por el camino.- eso la hizo enderezarse y ver entre el pelinegro y la moto.

-¡Ya, vale! Agradezco la ayuda.- gruño entre dientes y René rió.

-Tengo un casco de repuesto. Toma tus cosas y ya vamos.

La lluvia ahora era una llovizna molesta. Iris agradecía no tener puestas sus gafas de lectura que casi siempre llevaba puestas. Subió a la moto reconsiderando su decisión.

-Agárrate fuerte, preciosa.- ella así lo hizo y al sentir el tirón de la motocicleta gritó y sus piernas se enredaron en él que soltó una carcajada.

En el camino ya poco le importaba si sus impolutos pantalones blancos estaban llenos de lodo. ¡Solo quería bajarse de esa cosa!

Y al llegar vio con sorpresa a su tutor del CERN, Fabel Lavot, la única persona que la trataba bien en ese lugar, que al verla abrió grande los ojos y fue a ella que se bajó porque René se levantó de la motocicleta y ella aun no le soltaba.

-Ya llegamos, corazón. Puedes bajarte.- ella así lo hizo y se quitó el casco. Al hacerlo, sus rizos que se habían aplastado por el casco saltaron como resortes por todas partes segundos después y René se rió con fuerza ante tal increíble cabello.

Ella lo vio roja de vergüenza y cólera.

-¡Iris!- su tutor se acercó pero ella le ignoró golpeando a Rene en el pecho con el casco al devolvérselo.

-¡Gracias y de nada!- se dirigió con paso digno al CERN pero apenas y subió unos escalones René silbó

-Oye, puedes pagarme el favor saliendo conmigo a tomar un café.- ella lo miró como si quisiera fulminarlo.

-¿Vas en serio?

-Claro. Quiero tener la oportunidad de salir con una hermosa científica.- ella rodó los ojos y siguió subiendo.- Por cierto...

-¡QUE!- soltó ella con rabia y René rió entre dientes.

-Linda ropa interior. Me gusta mucho el beige.- ella se sonrojó. Pantalón blanco más asiento de motocicleta mojada... se fue adentro cubriendo su trasero con el maletín. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber el resultado.

Los días pasaron. El incidente no pasó a mayores gracias a que tenía un cambio de ropa en su oficina. Pero no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ese motociclista la acosara todos los días para que saliera con él. Siempre inventaba excusas pero él no se desanimaba, sino que le decía que mañana llegaría cumpliendo su palabra.

Aunque ese día fue diferente debido a que esta vez no se lo pidió... ¡Sino que la secuestró en su motocicleta!

-Eres un lunático.

-Me lo dicen muy a menudo.- dijo como si nada mirando el menú del restaurante al que la había llevado.- Mesero, por favor un Fondue, y para mí un Zürcher Geschnetzelte*- Iris lo miró con la ceja alzada. Ella no conocía ningún platillo de Suiza aparte del fondue, ya que había sobrevivido esos meses a base de emparedados y no entendía el menú.- ¿Que vas a pedir?

-Yo... ammm... ¿Schüfeli? Quiero eso.- René casi dio un brinco en su asiento.

-Ammm, no creo que debas pedir eso...- ella frunció el ceño.

-Yo pediré lo que quiera, después de todo me gusta el Schüfeli

-¿Lo has probado antes?

-Por supuesto, si no ¿por qué lo pediría?- René solo sonrió, de alguna manera ella sintió que él se estaba burlando de ella, pero después lo comprendió y se arrepintió minutos después al ver la paleta de cerdo en aquella salsa extraña y René puso su plato entre ellos.

-Ves, te lo dije. El fondue lo traerán pronto así que podemos comer de allí también.- ella bajó la mirada apenada y suspiró moviendo un poco su vaso.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Estoy siendo hosca contigo y sin embargo sigues siendo tan amable conmigo, aunque me has secuestrado frente a mis compañeros.

-Eres linda y divertida. Me caes bien.- ella frunció el ceño desconcertada. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso por ello solo sonrió y habló con tono sarcástico.

-Sí, claro. Soy muy aburrida, terca y mi cabello es un desastre apocalíptico.

-¿Estas de broma? Tu cabello es hermoso.- dijo tomando uno de los rizos sueltos de su moño.- Es suave y me recuerda a las ninfas del viento. Y no eres aburrida, sino ingeniosa, el que no te hayan podido seguir el ritmo en una conversación es que hace a las personas tontas.- por primera vez se sonrojó y René quedó encantado al verla sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Oye…

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Quieres que te pida el postre o lo escoges tú? Creo que sería gracioso.- Iris se crispó tanto por el comentario que hasta sus cabellos también se crisparon haciendo que René aguantara la risa.

Días después, Iris reconocía que René Decrois era ingenioso, divertido y si debía decirlo, su inteligencia iba de la mano con su atractivo. También su trabajo le parecía interesante y emocionante tras viajar por todas partes, y él podía preguntarle y escucharle hablar de su trabajo y seguirle un ritmo en la conversación. Todas las cotillas del edificio le preguntaban por él y la trataban mejor. De repente sentía su cara enrojecer cada vez que pensaba en él y almorzaban juntos en algún restaurante de la zona. Y esa tarde, le esperaba para almorzar fuera del instituto.

-¡Iris!- al girarse vio con desprecio a Franz Gibon, su acosador.- ¿No me digas que estas esperando a ese estúpido de la motocicleta?

-Por supuesto.- respondió seca.- Aprecio ciertas compañías.

-Vamos, Iris. Sabemos bien que los dos somos los más inteligentes y la mejor pareja de aqui. ¿Por qué ves a ese idiota? ¿Para provocarme celos?

-Creo que tu cerebro está a punto de sufrir un infarto. No te está llegando suficiente oxigeno si esas palabras salen de tu boca cuando NUNCA he mostrado algún interés por ti. Además, él no es estúpido ni mucho menos eres el mejor de aquí.- ella sonrió arrogante.- Si no has aportado nada útil en las investigaciones como otros.- eso lo enfureció y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Alguien debe de cerrarte esa enorme boca que tienes.

-¡Suéltame!

-Hey.- Iris vio detrás de Franz a René que no tardó en sujetar la mano que la tenía presa y la apretaba con fuerza.- Mi chica dijo que la soltaras.

-No me toques imbécil.- Franz intentó golpearlo pero René fue más rápido y de una sorprendente izquierda le rompió la nariz y dejó a Franz en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien, Iris?- pero antes de que ella contestara, una mujer gritó y los de seguridad se le echaron encima a René usando un paralizante.

Horas después, Iris estaba esperando en la estación de policía. Había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en la fianza pero poco le importaba. Estaba preocupada a morir. ¿Quién sabe que le pudo pasar en esas horas a René? Ya era de noche y no quería que pasara la noche allí.

-Señorita. Puede pasar.- ella fue guiada al área de celdas, aquel lugar era oscuro, sucio, y sintió su corazón oprimido al pensar que quizás los criminales tras las rejas le hicieron algo o...

-¡Tercia de ases, señores!- gritó René al soltar las cartas frente a otros tres hombres que se rieron y quejaban de haber perdido.- No se lamenten. He jugado desde que era un crío. Oh, ¡Iris!- se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a las barras.- Has venido por mí.- el policía se giró y vio a Iris.

-¿Es este a quien quiere liberar?

-Espere… me lo estoy pensando.- gruñó molesta consigo misma y por su imaginación descarriada.

Minutos después, caminaban por las frías calles de Suiza.

-Juro que te pagaré, Iris. Perdón que te causara problemas.

-No. Está bien, me has salvado, quién sabe que hubiese hecho Franz y yo... no espera, hay una forma en que me puedes pagar.- René la miró y vio con asombro que ella tenía la cara roja y miraba al suelo.- Me puedes pagar de una forma p-pero es solo si s-sigues... a mi lado.- René con una sonrisa tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él, mirando como con su rostro sonrojado lo veía como un animalito asustado.

-Nunca te hubiese dejado. Eres la chica más increíble que he conocido.

-T-Tú me… ¡ah! Haces mi cabeza un lío y eso… me gusta.

-Eres adorable. Y ahora, deseo hacer una escena muy cliché de película.

-S-Solo hazlo.- él sonrió más.

-Lo iba a hacer igual.- sus labios se tocaron en un dulce beso. Marcando el inicio de algo maravilloso.- Deberé volver a Francia para arreglar algunas cosas para quedarme aquí. Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré protegida.

-¿Mmmh?- respondió, apenas reaccionando por el beso.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- este esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Conocí a unos tipos que les dicen Asesino y Carnicero. Muy simpáticos que seguro le harán una visita a ese tipo que te molestaba.- ella aguantó la risa.

-Tonto...

-Iris, te prometo nunca soltar tu mano.- ella se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

-Ya... yo tampoco.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos y seguir caminando...

Pasados los días, Franz Gibon abandonó el CERN para irse a la cede alemana. Nadie supo por qué, aunque hubo un rumor de que le debía dinero a unos matones.

Aquella extraña pareja salió adelante cuando nadie lo esperaba. Los dos que eran tan distintos, nunca soltaron la mano del otro, aun hasta el final, sus manos jamás se soltaron.

 **Zürcher Geschnetzelte*** _\- Es un plato de ternera, a veces de riñones, con salsa de crema de Rosti que es una especie de tortilla plana reída en mantequilla o grasa caliente con patatas._

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! He allí la historia completa de cómo fue el encuentro de los padres de Juliet. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer de corazón y espero que les siga gustando mis futuros proyectos. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
